


Don't take me wrong

by Supernatural_494



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_494/pseuds/Supernatural_494
Summary: There's a case.. it's not as easy as they thought...Sam asked.. "every thing ok?”“yes.. why shouldn’t be?..” dean said“you sure?.. cause it doesn’t seem like that..”





	1. The case

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry fo any grammatical err..

Chapter 1  


“Dean come on… it's almost 10… whatever you ate since a week ago must've been out already... are you stuck.."  


“can you just shut up and let me do the things that are definitely private and should be done in a place that your brother shouldn't be just 40 inches away?"  


Sam rolled his eyes and got away from bathroom's door… finally Dean came out when sam put their duffel bag on his shoulder…  


“can we just go princess?" sam said through his clenched teeth..  


"I'm not a fucking princess asshole.. I'm a lord" Dean said with a smug face –as usual- …  


"yeah.. the lord of poop" sam murmured..  


“hey.. I heard you.."  


"can we just go?.. I don't wanna spend even one more second in this shitty motel.."  


"you mean to leave this shitty motel to be back in another shitty motel and of course bobby’s shitty hole at the middle?.." dean said with a grin..  


"whatever.. just lets get the hell out of here.. can we?"  


Shits have different levels.. and sam was right.. this motel definitely was the shittiest motel they've ever put their foots in.. it seize the first place in their top ten..  
Way back to bobby's was not much better.. it almost took them sixteen hours.. sixteen fucking hours.. yes it was a long way.. too fucking long way.. as it seems..

Bobby was behind his old desk.. reading some huge old old book.. like.. well.. always..  
It was already dark when they arrived.. dean was pretty exhausted.. he was clearly grumbling about every thing at the last hours of his driving.. sam wanted to throw himself out of the open window of impala.. just god knew he couldn’t bear anymore that fortunately they arrived.. thank god..  


“just tell me everybody is walking and talking.. cause right now, I’m done with this crappy job..” Dean growled.. “and you know what?.. I’m not gonna die with a bullet between my eyes or a silver blade through my heart .. I’m gonna die by karoshi..” Dean complained.. again..  


Hearing Dean complaining about every thing wasn’t something new.. we’re used to..  


“just tell me how can I stop you complaining about every damn thing in my ear like a bug??..” bobby growled..  


“what?.. what is karoshi?” sam asked..  


“you are telling me that you don’t know??” dean said with a smirk..  


sam narrowed his eyes.. “this princess thinks he my get pinched if he work hard..” bobby explained.. somehow.. with bitchy face.. and some thing more that they couldn’t hear..  


“hey.. don’t call me a princess.. sam is the one with long hair..”  


“and you are the short one..” sam smirked..  


“I’m not short, sasquatch.. you are over grown.. bitch”  


“jerk” they were bitching like old married couple.. or Siamese twins.. as dean said..  


“I think some silencer should be set on you two..” bobby mumbled..  


“heard you”  


“heard you” sam and dean said in sync  


“that was the point” bobby said without looking at them..  


Dean decided to go up stair for some nap “I think I need a six month coma.. don’t wake me up even if house was burning..” dean said when he was going up stair..  


Finally bobby took his eyes of the book he was reading during whole of their conversation and look up at sam.. “what’s wrong with him?”  


“nothing just another long road trip..”  
“and you?”  


“god.. this last hunt actually sucked.. I’m gonna take a shower.. feel sticky..”  


“make yourself at home”  


“you say somehow like it isn’t..” sam said with a grin..  


“of course it is idjit..”  


°●°●°●°●°  


Sam woke up when bobby nudged his leg.. He could tell from the feeling that he already slept about 4 hours..  


“go wake your brother..”  


Sam almost awake.. “wha.. why?..”  


“work.. dumbass..”  


Sam growled while he was trying to sit straight on the couch he fell asleep on.. “come on bobby.. We just came back from a hunt.. we need some recovery.. I’m just starting to think maybe dean was right.. we will die when we are buckling up our shoes..”  


“don’t be such a wuss..”  


Sam got up to go up stair.. he already knew dean is dead asleep.. he knew he would have hard time to wake him up.. when he entered the room he found dean sprawled on the bed on his stomach with his left hand hanging of the bed and right hand under the pillow.. probably fingers fisted around the handle of a knife, prepare to stab to a fresh meat.. so sam tried to keep a safe distance with him.. avoiding to get hurt.. then tried to call dean from 80 inch away of him..  


“deeaan.. “  


There was no respond.. so he tried again except with less distance this time.. unsafe distance..  


"deannn.. come on.. wake up.. we gatta go.. we are nee..” sam didn’t get to finish his sentence cause dean was on him with the blade of knife on his throat.. safe distance.. he should pay more attention to this golden phrase..  


"what the hell man?” dean growled..  


"can you just get out of me?.. I feel suffocated..”  


Dean got up of him and extend his hand for sam.. he took it..  


"man.. that was close I almost stabbed you..”  


"you were asleep like a bear in a winter sleep..”  


"anyway.. why did you wake me?” dean said as he got back to lie on the bed again..  


"bobby said he has a case.. he thinks we should go and see if we can handle it.. as he says we should handle it..” sam said last sentence with bobby’s tone..  


"GOD..NO.. I prefer to shoot through my head to go to another hunt.. can’t you just use your poppy dog eyes?.. we need some rest for god’s sake..”  


“I know.. but you know bobby.. he won’t buy that..” sam said with a helpless tone.. “come on gatta go..”  


“some times I think you two have planed to kill me..”  


Sam just rolled his eyes and didn’t respond.. they went down the stairs to see what’s THE case.. they sat on the couch.. there was a cracked sound that showed its obsolescence..  


“bobby I think you should do something about it.. next time we and this rickety couch would collapse to the ground..”  


“shut up.. this is antique.. also this is my house, non of your business..” bobby rushed back.. like he was insulted..  


“bobby you said yourself feel at home..” sam said with a mischief grin..  


“you two idgits better shut your mouth and put all you have on your damn ears cause I won’t repeat..” bobby snapped with no heat in it  


So they did as they were said..sam and dean waited for bobby to tell them what was needed to be told..  


Bobby continued.. “there is five missing in a small town.. all men and all of this happened just in one month.. but the best part is that their credit cards got used even after their missings..”  


“are they married?” dean asked  


“yes.. all of them.. what about that?” bobby answered

“so that's it.. congratulation.. this case just got solved too.. they just ran away.. I’m gonna continue my important activity.. sleeeeep..” dean said with a proud grin..  


“not funny..” bobby said with a considering expression on his face just that how dean can be the best hunter beside sam.. kid has a confidence issue.. too much.. too bad.. he think he is hilarious.. some one should tell him the truth..  


Bobby continued.. “just go and plant your lazy ass on your damn car seat.. you two should check it out.. l got the stuff from the town when you were asleep like a sleeping beauty..”  


“sleeping beauty.. it looks suit on you..” sam told dean when he was giggling..  


“I meant both of you..” bobby said with out looking at them..  


Sam did his best not to look offended as much as he felt.. Couse he was always the one who mocked dean for being like Disney princess.. even with his deepest voice ever been heard.. but now he wants to punch that shit eating grin away..  


“you better go now cause driving in that road at night wont be one of your interests.. “ bobby said then threw baby’s keys to dean.. “good luck boys.. don’t think of this case any less.. your first err might become your last one.. so be careful..”  


“ ‘key bobby.. “ boys said and left the house after gathering their supplies..

Heads up.. boys are on the road..

 

To be continued..


	2. The bitch

Chapter 2

“man.. it’s a crime..” dean said for tenth time..  


Sam huffed.. “if you mean drawing you out of bed, yes you told me already.. lets just do it.. the sooner we start, sooner we are done.. so stop rumbling..”  


“dude.. I need to use a bathroom. I’ll park in the gas station over there.. you fill the tank when I go to the john.. try to be done till I’m back..” dean said while he was driving in direction of the gas station..  


Dean parked and exited the car to go to the back side of the shop.. sam stood beside the car to fill the tank.. he’d leaned against the car and his eyes were on the shop to see if dean was back.. when he finished, got back to the passenger seat.. he started to get worry that finally dean came back.. cause almost twenty minute had passed since dean got out of the car..  


“dude.. where the hell were you.. were you building the restroom?..”  


“did I waste your precious time?..” dean said with a hard expression..  


Sam huffed.. “lets just go..”  


Dean started the car and it didn’t take too long till they succeed to find a barely could called decent motel.. they booked a room to stay for about four days..  


Sam yawned.. “dude, I thought I won't be able to straight my body ever again..”

"so take a nap.. we can deal with the stuffs later..” dean said.

Sam got rid of his flannel jacket and lied on his bed.. and it didn’t take too much for him to almost pass out.. the last thing he saw was dean excusing himself to go out to find a better place for the car..

°●°●°●°●° 

 

His eyelids felt heavy.. it took too much effort for him to open his eyes.. but it didn’t make any difference.. there was too dark.. he couldn’t see a damn.. his headache was determined to kill him.. he tried to wipe the sweat of his forehead but he couldn’t.. he tried again but result was the same.. his hand felt numb.. hell whole of his body felt numb.. he didn’t remember why he was like that.. the last thing he remembered was he and sam stopped at the gas station and he went to the restroom and no more.. sam.. so where was sam.. it took him not much to realize that he was tide up..

He released his pocket knife out of the back pocket of his jeans.. such an amateur who didn’t consider that.. but.. didn’t take much for him to realize the abductor wasn’t as amateur as he thought.. he was bonded with a chain..

"awesome..” dean mumbled..

So he tried to see where he was.. he could feel damp fabric against the lower part of his legs.. the air was heavy and moist and smelt like shit.. he meant actual shit.. the first thought that passed his mind was sewage.. he didn’t need much proof.. now the only thing that he needed to do was to get free.. but lucky him.. he didn’t has his stuff with himself.. nothing that happens often..

There was a sound form behind him.. the sound of steps that seemed to get more near by passing each second.. 

"well.. seems like things are ganna get complicated..” dean said under his breath..

Dean could hear the sound stopped just behind him.. so close that it should be scary..

"well.. well.. well..” the vice on, face off said..

Whoever he was, his voice sounded familiar.. and deep..

" yeah.. yeah.. maybe it sounds well for you but I don’t feel that much comfortable to tell that as well.. you know..” dean said with a shrug and beckoned over his shoulder to point to his bonded hands..

Now that the stranger was standing in front of him, he could see that why his voice was familiar to him.. that was his..

"aaah.. shape freaking shifter.. but I should admit it.. you are sooo hot.. good choice.. congratulation.. you have a good taste..” dean said with a short laugh..

"god.. you talk a lot.. your poor brother..”

“where is sammy?.. what did you do to him..” dean said with rage completely obvious in his voice.. the chain made a sound because of his abortive effort to make himself free.. “live him alone you son of a bitch.. I swear if—”

“woah.. easy.. he’s fine.. yet..”

“leave him alone..” dean growled..

“you two are here because of me.. so I would be a rude host if I don’t give you a decent service.. yeah I know you two since that useless old man of yours was here and has been researching about me.. I was ready for him to come to me to hunt me so I can give him his lesson but he left and sent you two junkies..”

“you bastard now come here and untie me and I promise to relive you of your miserable life fast and easy, completely painless.. or sammy would do that for me but I don’t guarantee he would make it easy for you..” dean said with a smirk..

“and what made you think that he would do that for his annoying brother?” stranger said with a twitch on one side of his lips..

"yeah.. maybe I should kindda be agree with you about the annoying part.. some times of course.. and maybe you’ve have my memory but you don’t know him.. if he knew you weren’t, me,”.. damn it.. never knew he would say it some day.. anyway.. “he would’ve kicked your ass you son of a bitch..”

"you know.. people should be honest in their first date..” he bent down and took dean’s chin in his hand so he could look up in the bastard’s eyes..

“yeah.. you are super attractive but sorry that I should let you down.. actually I’m not into the gay thing..” dean retorted..

"Oh yeah?.. then what about me not being man?..” the shifter said with a smirk..

"then you are a bitch?” dean said.. wonder was palpable in his voice..

"You now better shut your dirty mouth..” he or actually she said and then shut dean’s mouth herself with a tape.. too useful..

 

To be continued...


	3. always make sure

Chapter 3

It was probably early in the morning cause sky just started to get bright.. he sat on his bed and looked at his surrounding fuzzy.. it took him about twenty second to recognize where he is.. he took a look at the other bed to see dean was sitting on the bed and was watching god knew what and sam knew what as well, porn probably.. anyway..

"how you doing?” sam said with a rough voice..  
Dean probably didn’t realized sam woke up cause he seemed like startled when sam spoke.. dean tried to push a bottom stealthy for sam to not realize.. sam did but his mind didn’t linger on it.. probably as the rule says: keep the porn for yourself.. 

"nothing..” dean said.. closed the laptop and got up of the bed and left the room to use bathroom after he made his bed.. that was extremely weird..

"dude.. I think now you are reaching to your maturity..” sam yelled at dean over the load sound of shower.. and then murmured to himself.. “ never late..”

He decide to do some research in police’s investigations when is waiting for dean’s long shower to be over.. it didn’t take much for dean to come out of bathroom to sam’s surprise..

"did you sleep last night?.. I thought it will take to 11 for you to wake up. It was a long ride.. you look.. well.. fresh..” sam said..

"I'm used to, maybe..” dean answered.. not satisfying but sam let it go.. 

"well.. as I’m seeing now.. like bobby said all of the missing are man and different ages but mostly between twenty ant fifty..”

"not very limited..”

"yeah you tell me.. anyway.. they had different job.. different nation mostly.. aaand.. wow..”

“what?”

“bobby didn’t say that..”

"you wanna say what?”

"yeah.. uh.. they all had mental health issue that had been recorded recently in their medicine file.. “

"so what? You just decide she’s the monster?”

"since when did you get that much dumb?.. wait.. I never said the doctor is she..” sam gave him a suspicious look..

"well.. usually a small town’s psychologists are a left alone pretty women with long brown hair..” dean said with a stressful laugh..

Sam stared at him for a little too much like he wanted to find the truth of his face.. finally he got his eyes of him and let it go..

"so now we know where to begin.. lets go talk to the miss smart..” sam said and went to bathroom.. after ten minutes he was ready to start his hunt.. he picked the duffel bag and went to door.. when he turned the knob noticed that dean was still standing at the foot of his bed and didn’t seem like he had any plan on following him.. so he looked at dean and raised an eyebrow in a quizzical manner.. 

"what?.. you ganna stand here all day?” sam asked whit a questioning look..

"uh.. I think it’s better I stay here and do some more research.. you can do it alone.. this way we can be faster..” dean responded.. nervous completely obvious in his expression..

"Dean.. what’s wrong with you?.. it’s a simple case so we do it the way we always do.. is there some thing that I should know and you don’t tell me?..” sam said with narrow eyes.. hands half way in the air as a proof of his confusion.. 

"No.. no.. nothing.. I just don’t feel so well.. the drive almost drained me.. I think I should stay at the back stage..” dean said with a smile which didn’t reach his eyes..

Sam didn’t say any think for about thirty second.. “ Ok.. you stay here.. I’ll go see what I can find.. don’t push yourself too much then..”

"Ok.. fine.. don’t be a mother hen.. I’ll be good by some rest..” dean said with a short laugh and punched sam on the shoulder playfully.. “now.. get out..”

"No need for violence..” sam said on his way to impala..

Sam heard the door got slammed behind him.. he could feel this case wasn’t like anything before..

 

°●°●°●°●° 

 

He opened his ayes for second time.. this time because of a pain in his stomach.. awesome.. he was beaten.. by a growl of his stomach he could say the pain was just because he was hungry..

"great..” second growl just showed he was starving.. “shhhh.. it’s ok.. every things gonna be alright.. we’re gonna survive.. promise..” dean said under his breath.. mostly to his stomach and a bit to himself..

After his heart to heart with his stomach, he decided to do a damn thing.. they won’t get rid of this situation just by sitting there.. after about five damn minutes of constant attempt to reach to his shoe.. finally he succeed to open the knot of his shoelace.. he could use the metal piece on its head to open the lock on the chain.. there was a sound.. of course that was from his stomach.. again..

"Come on sweetheart.. I promise I’ll give you two big cheeseburger..” that kinda made his stomach silent for a while.. “good..”

After he unbuckled his shoe completely, he felt his spine already broke of six area..

"God.. more exercise.. maybe I should attend at ballet classes.. flexibility.. good thing..” with some effort he made himself straight and put the head of the string in his mouth and pushed the other head behind his shoulder and tried to get it with his hands..

After some fruitless effort, he unlocked the chain and freed his hands.. he rubbed his wrists that had bruises on because of his tugs to release them..

"now make your last wish bitch..” dean said and made his way to get out off that shit.. really shit somehow.. to find sam..

To be continued...


	4. On the way

Chapter 4

It was about noon that dean finally could find a public phone.. he called sam.. every single number he could remember but all of them were off.. he called all of his own phones.. they weren’t off but nobody answered.. he cursed and decided to go and find a computer to find his own cellphones that were in impala’s dashboard.. he just hoped that he already had fired up the GPS.. a man can dream..

It almost took him two hours to find a library with computer.. actually it was the only library that hopefully had a decrepit computer.. thanks to small towns.. 

“thank god.. probably you’re drinking margarita in a bar upstairs and definitely drunk cause there is no other way you help me.. as my personal experience..” dean said under his breath..

He turned the computer on and tried to find the location of his phones.. 

“yeees..” dean shouted with excitement when he found where they were.. about two block down the street that he came out of the entrance of the channel he found in the sewage he was trapped.. 

He apologized when received some stern look from others in the library.. 

He took a cab with his last crumpled dollars..

When he arrived the first place that crossed his mind to search was the nearby dumpster.. 

"Son of a bitch..” dean growled.. there were all of his phones.. deep in the dumpster between garbages.. he was half soaked with garbage when he gathered his phones.. he smelled like stale food..

"like the shit smell weren’t enough..” dean murmured.. 

He couldn’t consider that as a success.. he had no clue where sam was neither impala and not even that bitch.. he just hoped sam would call him cause for now sam didn’t answer his calls.. IF he could.. there was a big IF.. if she hadn’t done things to him.. yet.. there was no trace of them for him to follow.. back to square one..

"Damn it..” anger palpable in his voice..

 

°●°●°●°●°

 

Sam opened the main building’s door.. he got in elevator and pressed the button to floor seven..  
When he got out of elevator, there was a dark brown door at the end of the corridor.. he didn’t know what he should expect.. a monster.. or a young brunet lady.. as dean said..  
So he passed the corridor and made his way in after two knocks..  
Well.. there weren’t dead body or blood splashed on the wall.. actually there was a secretory at her desk and a set of sofa and a coffee table with some magazines on it.. and of course walls were covered with wall paper.. far from blood.. pink roses..  
He got a little off guard by the warmth and comfy of the place..

“Hi..” sam said to the secretary..

“Hi.. what can I do for you?..” the secretary said with a smile that most of secretaries give you..

“can I see doctor?..”

“Do you want me to make a file for you?..”

“No.. it’s a one time visit.. can I see her?..”

“Ok.. do you mind wait for a while?.. I called her she’s a little late for today.. you can take a sit..” another smile..

He sat on the sofa.. took a health magazine.. a boring one.. not that he had other choice.. he threw the magazine on the coffee table..  
He looked at his watch.. he was waiting about one hour.. he started to get restless.. he fished his phone out of his pocket to check it if dean found some thing or not.. but found it off..

“when did I turn it off?..” sam murmured with confusion.. 

So he turned it on to confront with thirty six miss call and seven message.. all of them from dean..

“WOW..”

Message 1: “dude.. she’s not me.. or he.. whatever..”

Message 2: “dude.. where the hell are you?..”

Massage 3: “dude turn that damn phone on..”

Massage 4: “You bitch better have a good reason for hanging me there..”

Massage 5: “just tell me where’s the car.. I have no money.. my legs hurt..”

Massage 6: “just pick that damn phone..”

Massage 7: “bitch..”

Again.. WOW..

 

 

 

To be continued..


	5. Don't take wrong

Chapter 5

He guessed.. the way dean acted this past two days.. it wasn’t too hard to not realize.. of course he knew.. maybe..

The thing was it just took him ten minutes talking to dean on the phone to convince him, he shouldn’t just rush in and shoot her in the head.. and he had to wait for miss doctor to come.. dean was on the way to join him.. to walk here.. that of course will make him grumpy for a few next days .. probably she would’ve arrived sooner.. dean was going to take their stuffs of motel.. he just wished it doesn’t take long for him..

“Hi.. sorry.. I overslept..” the bitch said.. as dean insisted on calling her like that.. 

“it’s ok.. “ sam said with a fake smile.. he hoped she doesn’t recognize that.. she smiled back..

“send sir to my room after five minutes..” she said to her secretary and went to her room..

“yes miss Hill..” she entered her room and closed the door..

Now that she was there he could feel the rush of the adrenalin in his veins.. and made sure his gun was there in his waistband..

After five Interminable minutes the secretary announced him he can go in.. so here we go..

He entered the room.. saw her at her table in a white rob.. she lifted her head with the sound of door closed behind him.. she gave him a not monster kind of smile.. ok she’s trying her best but he’s not gonna get gulled..

“take a seat please, mr..?” she said with an energetic voice..

She wanted to play.. so he’ll play along.. he just wanted to make sure..

"Wesson.. Sam Wesson..” sam said.. he came here to play as a FBI agent but that was before dean’s call.. he just wanted to ask some questions about previous murders and gather some information and leave.. but now that every thing changed, he had to change too.. to make sure of it.. if she was the bitch dean said, he’ll kill her but if she wasn’t he couldn’t risk exposing their identity.. he just needed more time till dean arrive.. now.. he was a patient..

"Hi Mr. Wesson.. nice to meet you.. I’m Sarah Hill.. I’m here to listen to your story..” she said with a huge smile on her lips.. good actor..

“Hi.. my pleasure miss Hill..”

"Please.. call me Sarah..” she said like she was offended..

"Ah.. ok.. Sarah..”

"Better now.. I’m all ear..” smiled again.. wasn’t she a little too relaxed for being near to a hunter that she knew and have conversation with?..

He knew his life was so fucked up but supernatural kind of fucked up.. now he should come up with a problem that he had no idea why they even call it a problem.. anyway..

"Oh.. ahh.. yeah about that.. it.. it’s a family problem.. “ now that he needed his damn mind, it seemed like it was frozen.. good for him..

"Let me guess.. your partner..” she said..

"Yeah.. yeah that..” ok.. now he needed to gather himself and think.. “actually we don’t get along well this days.. how did you know it was my partner?”.. he really needed to kill time right now and dean better get his damn ass here as soon as possible.. his mind seemed like didn’t want to cooperate any time soon..

"You know.. to be honest.. it’s a small town.. it’s not like you deal with patients every day.. but in past days, all of my patients had the same problem.. they thought their partners or wives changed and they can’t put in with them anymore.. I don’t know what was wrong with them.. cause they never showed up after a few sessions..” she said like she was disappointed..

"Why so?..” Sam asked.. he could guess they were talking about those poor guys.. the conversation led to where he wished it to lead..

“I consider two possibilities: one that they prefer do deal with that than paying me.. two that they killed their wives and they don’t have problem anymore.. yeah.. either one doesn’t sound good..”

OK.. things got a little complicated.. maybe a little too complicated..  
So sam texted dean.. “you better be there less than five min, jerk..”

Less than fifteen seconds later his cellphone vibrated in his hand..

"On my way, bitch”.. he lifted his head and saw her looking at his phone’s screen.. damn..

"Already missed him?.. dean?..” she said with a mischief smile..

"W.. what?.. it’s not like what you think it is..” the only thing he needed now was she think dean is his partner.. just awesome.. 

"There’s no need for you to panic.. yes small town but not much homophobes.. just chill..” she said with a soft voice.. in order to keep him calm.. and dean choose exactly that moment to come in.. did he say awesome before?..

They both turned their faces toward dean and he saw dean’s hand went under his jacket behind him and he could guess what would happen next.. there was no other way.. god damn it.. he rushed toward dean and hugged him tight and put his hand on the gun in dean’s hand over his jacket.. he could see confusion on dean’s face in last second..

"Don’t.. she’s not her..” he whispered in dean’s ear.. he pulled back a little to see dean’s face.. confusion was still there but he felt dean put back the gun in his waistband..

He pulled back completely and took his hand and led them to the seats.. he knew dean’s gonna smack his head at the end.. he didn’t dare to look at dean cause he was afraid he might change his mind and do that right there.. not gonna risk..

 

 

To be continued...


	6. Play along

Chapter 6

"Hi Dean.. my name’s Sarah Hill.. me and your boyfriend are already acquainted.. it’s nice to have you there with us.. it can be helpful if you’re willing to cooperate with us ..” she said with such a kindness.. 

"Yeah.. my damn boyfriend.. I’m glad to be here too.. it’ll make it work easier.. of course he could handle it alone but two is better than one right?.. it’ll make this faster.. sooner..” Dean said with his go to the hell kind of smile and whispered the last word..  
Sam sank the hill of his right foot in Dean’s.. which brought up a muffled painful noise off Dean..

"What?..” she asked with a confused expression.. 

"nothing..” Sam retorted hurriedly.. and looked at dean but with the expression on his face, Sam dropped his frown.. 

So he tangled his own fingers with Dean’s..

"Shall we? ..” Sam asked..

"Yes.. of course..” Dr. hill said with a upward twitch at the corners of her lips.. “So.. what is it that you two lovebirds can’t get into a compromise?..”

"Well.. our problem is not that deep but enough to bring us here.. as you said, like other couples..” Sam said..

“which couples?..” Dean asked.. of course he didn’t know about couples.. 

“sorry Doc.. can I have a small talk with Dean?.. if it’s not a problem..” Sam asked..

“sure..” she said and leaned to the backrest of her chair.. so he took Dean’s hand and led them outta the room.. the secretory wasn’t there.. good.. the moment the door slammed behind them, Dean tugged his hand outta Sam’s hold..

"What the fuck dude.. “ Dean hissed.. 

“look.. I know all this shits suck but we have to know what’s going on here..”

“How is it suppose to tell us with being in each other’s pants..”

“Dude.. don’t be thorough..” Sam said with a blush and an annoyed expression.. 

“Whatever.. just spill out..” dean said impatiently.. patient never was Dean’s thing..

“We just need to draw some information outta her.. she’s a psychologist Dean.. maybe she protest to give that but she’ll do that if she know that’s gonna help us sort things out between ourselves..” Sam explained..

"But we don’t have problem..”

"DEAN..” Sam huffed

"Ok.. Ok.. no kidding.. and one thing else..” Dean said with a light frown on his face..

"What else?..” Sam asked uninterestedly..

"This past two days you didn’t realized she wasn’t me?” Dean asked and raised one of his eyebrows in a questioning manner which included it’s answer..

Sam shifted from one leg to the other one.. “Yes.. yeah.. of course.. I was just acting.. you didn’t even need to ask..” Sam answered with a short laugh.. disturbed.. he could even feel it himself.. 

Dean didn’t say a damn thing and just stared.. a honest-to-god-are-you-kidding-me look on his face.. completely not believed.. thank you very much..

"What?..” Sam said defensively..  


"Seriously Sammy?..” Dean asked but this time not completely as a question..

“l knew..” Sam answered but firmer this time..

“you were with her for two days and didn’t realized?”

“I said I knew..”

“you knew??.. you knew and didn’t do a damn thing?”

“I just wanted to make sure..”

“I just wanted to make sure..” Dean repeated with funny voice.. of course mocking him.. and definitely anger pretty obvious in it.. 

Their heads snapped toward the door of Dr. Hill’s room as it opened and she came out..

"Every thing ok Mr. Wesson?..” she asked with a frown.. 

"Yeah.. yeah.. peachy..” Sam said with a grin plastered on his face..

"Ok.. but if there was, just let me know..” Dr said and Dean rolled his eyes with that..

"Sure.. thanks..” Sam responded and she went back to her room..

Then he looked back at Dean.. “Look Dean.. we can argue about it later.. you can be angry and yell at me how much you want.. now lets just go in and give an end to it..” Sam said with his famous puppy dog eyes.. and it worked..

"FINE..” Dean growled.. so Sam gave himself a satisfied expression for his own good job..

Sam put his hand on the small of Dean's back and led him toward Doc’s room.. Dean gave him a stern look but didn’t say anything.. so he went with that and they entered the room..

 

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments show me there's someone to write for.. i'll appreciate it..


End file.
